Kindergarten
by LuckyLadyCat
Summary: [Discontinued]One fine winter day, Shippou, while seeking for warmth, sneaked into kagome back pack. Unknowing, Kagome brought little Shippou to the present time. How will a little kitsune child stand against the wonders of the future?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. They belong to their creator and associates. Please don't sue me.

LLC: Well this isn't the long epic story I have been writing for the last year. However this lovely idea wouldn't leave me alone. So, you see I had to write it.  The final chapter is always the harder and my story the 'I promised to wait for you' is no exception. Here is another story to become unfinished if I start yet another one.

'…' Thinking

"…" Talking

~~~ Scenario change

**Kindergarten**

Chapter one: The big yellow back pack

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'We had returned from another shard hunt to Kaede village. Dog-boy and Kagome-chan were arguing as always.'

"Inuyasha! I really need to go home!" A girl shout is heard.

"HELL NO! We lost that shard and we are going back to get it!" A male voice answered rudely.

"But we're tired. And I'm out of ramen!" The same girl pleaded.

"No." The boy said.

"UH! Inuyasha! Sango and Miroku need to rest, I need to go to school and…" The girl was interrupted by the boy.

"SCHOOL!! Always school! The skinko-shards are more important than that bullshit! Besides it's your fault we lost that shard, wench!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No…"

'Nothing new about them. She is going to sit him soon. Miroku and Sango…'

"HENTAI!" A woman shouted, a hard slap is heard along with it.

"My dear Sango, there was no reason for you to do that." A clam man said.

"Keep your hand to yourself, Miroku!" The woman said while hitting the man with her boomerang. Leaving him unconscious.

'…are OK too. Its winter and its cold out here. I am cold.'

Shippou glances down from his perch on the tree, to a big yellow back pack. In the tree he could see the bone eater well, the path to Kaede village and the two couples.

'I wonder if I could warm myself in Kagome sleeping bag. That is always good to keep out the night chill. And I am cold!'

Climbing down from the tree, the little fox reaches the yellow bag. He looks into it searching for the warm sleeping bag. However the large back pack was bigger than little Shippou, and ate him whole.

"EEP!" Yelled Shippou while falling inside the bag.

Shortly after finding the large sleeping bag, and deciding it was too big and heavy for him to carry out, Shippou installed himself comfortably inside it, which was still inside the yellow bag.

Some distance away the future girl had just sat the hanyou, and was coming to pick up her bag.

"OUFF!" Complained the girl, while putting on the back pack. "Heavy!"

Speeding off to the well. Once there, ignoring a certain boy curses and most dearest vocabulary, Kagome jumped in. Letting herself be carried to her time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes! I'm home!" Kagome happily chanted as she climbed out of the well. Unknown to her a small head popped out form her back pack, glancing around the new location he found himself. A child curious voice asked frightened.

"Kagome what happened to the sky?"

"AHH! Shippou!" Yelled the surprised future girl. "What? How? Why were you in my back pack?"

"It's cold!" The little kitsune answered. "And your sleeping bag is warm. Where are we, Kagome?"

Seeing the distress in the little one face, Kagome gets mother mode.

"We're in my time, Shippou. There is a roof and a house around the well. The sky is still there, don't worry." Putting her bag down, near the well. The raven-haired girl cradled the child into her arms. Picking her less heavy bag again, the two left the well house.

Shippou wouldn't stop turning around for five seconds, in his desire to see everything. The young girl could only smile and giggle of the little one antics.

"Shippou, stay quiet! You will have time to see everything, and I will explain too. Now, clam down." She said sweetly. "I'll introduce you to my family, ok Shippou?"

The happy, curious child nodded.

"Kagome! How long will we be here?"

"I said to Inuyasha, three days. But if you want I'll bring you back earlier. Just tell me when you want to go back." She answered.

'I'm in Kagome time! And I can stay here?! Cool. What's that? OH! What's that too? And what a funny hunt. Is this Kagome-mama home? This is so cool! But I am still cold. And there are so many weird things. Kagome is with me, so I guess I am safe.'

"I am cold" Said Shippou, shivering slightly.

Understanding, the girl arms brought the small form closer to her as she entered the house.

"Mom, I'm back!" She shouted, and shut the door.

'It's warmer in here.' Shippou snuggled in his adoptive mother arms.

Then Mrs. Hirigashi appeared from the kitchen door frame.

"Hello, dear! How was your trip this time?" She then glances down to the cargo in her daughters arms. With a smile she asked. "And who are you cutie?"

"I am Shippou. Are you Kagome mumy?"

"Yes, I am. You're a yoikai like Inuyasha?" The older woman, patting his head and smiling sweetly asked.

"I am not like dog-boy!" Shippou jumped from Kagome hold and stood in a proud stance in the ground. "I am the almighty Shippou, the kitsune!"

Both women laugh at the kid cuteness. Kagome was going to talk when, a teen year old boy came cashing by to the TV room.

"Hi, mom! Sis! Yoikai! It's Beyblade time!" Shouted the boy in a rush, while turning the TV on and sitting on the couch. Nor two seconds had gone by when…

"Yoikai!" He shouted, dashing back to the little boy in the hall. "Hi! Are you a good yoikai like big brother Inuyasha?"

"Sota, leave Shippou alone. He's going to stay with us for a while." Kagome told her brother.

"Really?! Whoa!" Sota asked happily.

Daring to talk to the odd boy, Shippou turned to him.

"I'm Shippou, are you Kagome-Chan brother?"

"Yeah! I'm Sota. What type of yoikai are you?"

"I am the great kitsune yoikai!" A proud Shippou answered.

"Cool!" Replied an amazed Sota.

"I guess they'll be great friends." Kagome told her mother, who nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, the TV forgotten, an old man entered the warmth of his home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LLC: This was chapter one. For those you didn't understand, it was Shippou thoughts at the beginning. In this story the main characters are going to be Sota and Shippou, and perhaps even Rin, in their misadventures. No romantic stuff between any one of the more grow up. It's just a kids and theirs adventures story.

This story is dedicated to my devilish little cousins, Tony (7 years old) and Marry (4 years old), who always find a way to get *me* in trouble. Note: Tony is a Beyblade fanatic, which is why Sota also has, became a Beyblade fan. Personally, if I never see one of those Beyblade spin tops again I would be pretty happy and unharmed. They are dangerous toys!

Next chapter might take awhile. So stay toned.

Open to critics, of any kind. Have a nice reading.


End file.
